


You Are

by halloweenpumpkins



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Eventual Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 16:21:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21000611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halloweenpumpkins/pseuds/halloweenpumpkins
Summary: Severus catches fifth year student Emma Cotton stealing potions ingredients from his stores and punishes her severely for doing so. However as the year passes, will Emma keep her promise to stay out of trouble? What will the two do when they start to fall for each other as Emma's skill in potions surpasses Severus's expectations? Slow burn relationship.





	You Are

I fumbled with my wand in the darkness of Severus's storeroom. "Lumos." I whispered.

Light illuminated the room from my wand.

I was slightly nervous. I'd broken into his storeroom to borrow a few items to make a Wideye Potion and possibly a Draught Of Peace for my depression.

I knew what would likely become of me if Severus found me. A severe deduction of points and a lot of detention. I'd waited for him to leave the room earlier, his wand light fading into the corridors as his robes traipsed delicately behind him. He was obviously out patrolling the halls for students not in bed.

I started looking through the various jars and bottles in the cabinet for the ingredients I needed.

I glanced at my watch. 12:30 am. I was about to open the storeroom door after I finished gathering everything when I heard the knob turning.

"Nox." I whispered as the door opened and darkness briefly overwhelmed me before the bright light shooting out of the Potion Master's wand filled the room.

I scrambled to hide behind something when a deep cough tore from his lungs.

"Miss...Cotton."

I was shrouded by a large shelf as the voice neared me. "I do not have time for your games tonight. You may as well come out."

I reluctantly walked from behind the shelf.

Severus shot me an icy glare. "Explain."

"I forgot something."

"I find that highly disappointing..." Severus drawled out. "And unbelievable. Tell me, why would a fifth year student such as yourself break into my storeroom after hours? Oh, yes. You forgot something in my storeroom. Lying shall not get you anywhere, Miss Cotton. 125 points from Ravenclaw. Good evening to you. Now get out of my sight."

"Wait." I stuttered. "I did come here to borrow some ingredients. I was hoping you could help me, but you weren't here."

"Why did you feel the desire to steal, Miss Cotton?" Severus asked pointedly. "You could have kindly asked me..." His voice turned low and menacing, dangerous. "Instead of breaking in here with the intentions of a thieving rat."

"Please, sir. I need those ingredients. I'm sorry for taking them." I pleaded.

Severus studied me. "I am afraid detention is in order for the next few weeks..."

He sighed. "Next time, come to me. Do not resort to theft."

"I still need them..." I trailed off, heading for the door.

Severus sighed again. "Miss Cotton."

I turned.

His onyx eyes were fixed on me intensely. "Take what you need. I am being generous...this evening. There will not be another second chance."

"Thank you, sir."

The Potions Master gave me a stoic glance. "Get to bed once you have everything."

He turned his back to me, stepping on the ladder and grabbing potions he needed for himself.

Severus had a slight cold. He stepped back down the ladder and onto the floor.

I took the last item I needed for brewing the potions myself.

Taking note of what I had, Severus drew in a breath and sighed it from his lungs. "You may brew them in detention tomorrow evening, Miss Cotton. Now go."


End file.
